


ripsaspis

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Semi historical, historical implication
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: arthur harus berhenti menjadi pecundang pada dirinya sendiri. [england ・ spain] [implied-historical]





	ripsaspis

#  _ripsaspis_

INI adalah hikayat ihwal kehidupan seorang Arthur Kirkland pasca perang besar saban waktu lalu―dia lupa menghitung; entah sudah terlewat satu caturwulan, atau malah sudah hampir satu semester. Arthur tidak pernah menandai almanak dengan tinta merahnya, kecuali tanggal-tanggal di mana surat kabar rutin terbit dan akan sampai di halaman depan rumah.

Pagi itu dia masih meringkuk di kamarnya, dengan wajah terbenam di antara lutut-lutut yang ditekuk, berusaha melawan kantuk yang dibawa bersama angin buruk. Dingin sekali. Arthur lupa sekarang sudah musim apa. Itu membuatnya enggan buat turun dari atas tempat tidur meski Mrs. Pattinson―pemilik kontrakannya―sudah memanggil-manggil dari bawah, barangkali untuk memberikan koran mingguan atau satu nampan teh dan camilan sarapan.

Arthur menerawang kosong pada dinding kamar yang amat kotor. Poster-poster tertempel dengan ujung koyak dan pinggiran berdebu digulung jaring laba-laba. Lemarinya, yang semula ada di pojok sebelah jendela, dengan ajaib berpindah posisi menghadap pintu masuk sehingga jadi sekat penghalang dari lawang. Pintu lemari itu sudah lepas satu, tabung penyangga engselnya habis dimakan rayap, memperlihatkan isinya yang memburai keluar tak beraturan; ada seragam militer kotor dan robek-robek, sisa-sisa puntung dan sekam rokok di saku, kaus kaki belel, dan sepatu bot yang pasangannya hilang.

Asbak di atas nakasnya jadi wadah peluru. Senapan usangnya yang bekas dipakai perang disimpan tergeletak begitu saja di kolong tempat tidur dengan laras ternganga kosong tanpa isi. Senjata itu jadi saksi periode paling gelap yang pernah Arthur alami selama hampir 24 tahun.

Flat ini sempat direnovasi beberapa waktu setelah perang usai, tetapi hingga sekarang baru selesai sebagian. Gang belakang masih berantakan dari puing-puing dan batu bata berserakan akibat dikenai bom oleh orang-orang kubu poros. Tidak terlalu parah memang, tetapi Mrs. Pattinson sangat dibuatnya kewalahan. Wanita tua malang itu harus uring-uringan sendiri dalam kepanikan ketika hari kejadian.

Arthur mengerjap. Sayup-sayup, suara Mrs. Pattinson menyeru dari bawah memanggilnya berulang-ulang. Konsentrasinya masih betul-betul kacau sehingga dia tidak terlalu menangkap apa maksud si pemilik kontrakan. Kemudian dia mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki satu persatu anak tangga hingga bunyi knob pintu yang ditekan ke bawah disusul bukaan daun pintu. Arthur menebak-nebak dengan yakin, palingan Mrs. Pattinson menjalankan rutinitasnya setiap pagi untuk membangunkan atau menyodorkan nampan sarapan.

"Sebentar, Mrs. Pattinson, aku belum cuci mu―"

"Cuci muka dan gosok gigimu, Tuan Muda!"

Arthur nyaris melompat dari ranjang ketika seseorang muncul dari balik lemarinya yang menghalang akses dari pintu masuk.

* * *

 **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
**fanfiction © pindanglicious**

**saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

_**{alternative universe, implied historical contents}** _

* * *

"Aku mengirim telegram tiga hari yang lalu dan ini, tentu saja, bukan kunjungan dadakan."

Arthur masih terbengong dengan mulut menganga ketika mengobrol dengan tamu jauhnya di kursi malas.

Antonio Fernandez susah payah datang dari Madrid lantaran mengkhawatirkan kondisi sosok yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu usai perang berakhir kemarin. Abang-abangnya bertiga gugur di pertempuran bulan Juli dan Oktober, tetapi Arthur tidak pernah mau lagi mengungkitnya.

Antonio menyambar dua cangkir porselen yang disuguhkan oleh Mrs. Pattinson, mengisi keduanya dengan teh sampai penuh sebelum disodorkan di depan Arthur seolah-olah dialah pemilik rumah dan yang jadi tamunya adalah si tuan berambut pirang. Dia sempat menawarkan apel yang dibelinya sewaktu melintasi Prancis untuk mengganjal perut, tetapi Arthur menolaknya halus.

"Entah. Kerja serabutanku sangat menyita waktu sampai-sampai aku tidak ingat kalau Mrs. Pattinson menaruh telegram itu di atas galar perapian, dan sampai sekarang belum aku sentuh seinci pun," ujar Arthur datar, mendesah lelah, penuh kebohongan, dan Antonio bisa membacanya dari raut wajah. Dia mengakui perihal telegram sang kawan yang belum sempat diterimanya. Barangkali saban tempo hari lalu Mrs. Pattinson hendak menyampaikan, tetapi malah Arthur anggurkan dan tak hiraukan wanita tua malang itu.

Antonio menatapnya iba. Penampilan Arthur kacau benar. Laki-laki muda yang usianya nyaris pertengahan dua puluh itu seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya pucat; kantung matanya hitam tebal dan kelihatan jelas belum bercukur. Rambut pirang jabriknya acak-acakan belum disisir jari. Pandangan mata hijau yang senada dengan miliknya, sekarang kosong melompong. Tidak seperti dulu yang jauhari, sorot mata itu begitu gagah dan berani. Arthur selalu menutupi semua itu, seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, enggan menceritakan beban hidupnya pada siapapun. Tidak pada Mrs. Pattinson, tidak pada Antonio.

Pandangan mata hijau lelaki asal Spanyol itu kemudian tertuju pada jari-jari tangan sang veteran yang terlihat kaku dan kering. Jari-jari yang sudah mahir memberdayakan senjata. Dari penampilan visualnya sudah tercium bau bubuk mesiu dan peluru yang menusuk.

"Jangan. Kau harus beristirahat. Benar-benar beristirahat, aku tidak sedang bergurau."

Antonio mengeluarkan pisau buah dari kantung mantel tebalnya, lalu merogoh keranjang rotan penuh apel yang dibawanya untuk dikupas. Meski Arthur tadi sempat menolak, Antonio akan tetap menyuruhnya makan. Dia menyusun potongan-potongan apel di atas pisin dan memaksa Arthur memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Aku tidur cukup dan selalu tepat waktu. Hatiku damai semenjak perang resmi dinyatakan berakhir dua bulan lalu."

"ENAM, Arthur! Sudah enam bulan, demi Tuhan!"

Antonio melotot tak percaya dan Arthur terlunjak kaget.  _Sudah selama itu?_

"Kau tidak ingat sekarang bulan Maret? Musim semi sudah mau dimulai di luar, kau tidak lihat sekelilingmu?"

Arthur menggeleng lemas. Kunyahan apel di mulutnya semakin melambat. Air muka kekhawatiran di wajah yang lebih tua semakin jelas tersurat. Antonio memajukan badannya sedikit dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Arthur. Lelaki berusia dua tahun di bawahnya itu mengangkat satu alis yang ingin membuat Antonio berteriak ' _kau sedang berada di bawah tekanan stres dan trauma, bodoh!'_ padanya. Tetapi alih-alih menyentak, dia malah kepingin untuk memeluknya erat.

"Antonio, aku ingin merokok."

"Tidak!"

Arthur gagal mengalihkan perhatian dan mendecih. "Pak Dokter memang membosankan," gerutunya setengah menyindir.

Menyindir dan mengeluarkan sarkasme adalah hobinya yang sulit dihilangkan. Tapi Antonio bisa menghela napas lega, perangai jelek ini kembali keluar. Dia yakin selama dirinya tidak ada, Arthur benar-benar menghindari segala jenis interaksi sosial, bahkan dengan Mrs. Pattinson sekalipun.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan sebelum kau mau makan!"

Kening Arthur berkedut tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dan tujuanmu datang mengunjungiku? Lihat, kandang babi ini belum sempat aku benahi," satirnya sambil menggerakkan lengan buat menunjuk sekeliling ruang yang penuh kekacauan kolosal. Diam-diam Antonio menyetujui soal alegori kandang babi karena hei, manusia mana yang betah tinggal di dalam ruang sesak dalam kondisi jendela cuma terbuka separuh, bau kubis busuk dan karpet butut bersatu membuar jadi bom perusak hidung di satu ruangan?

Anggap saja ini dunia yang tersisa pasca-perang.

Antonio membuang napasnya berat-berat. Dia kemudian menatap lurus ke arah mata lawan bicaranya dan tersenyum pedih.

"Aku cemas. Sangat," ungkapnya dalam-dalam dari hati. Arthur berjengit.

"Karena? Dengar, aku tidak minta dikasihani," cibirnya selintas merasa terhina. Meski benak kecilnya merasa senang sebab masih ada padanya yang peduli.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu, Arthur. Pasca perang sipil itu, kau langsung ikut lagi perang yang lebih besar. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam karena memikirkanmu terus. Waktu tahu kau masih hidup, aku benar-benar ... senang. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu sekarang," Antonio menggeleng, lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Pikirannya dibawa terbang ke memori yang baru terlewat belakangan ini.

"Aku menyayangimu, Arthur," imbuhnya selang beberapa menit setelah bergeming sambil menepuk puncak kepala sang kawan.

Arthur melayangkan tatapan jijik padanya dan menampik dengan datar, singkat, dan menusuk; " _Menggelikan_."

Gelak tawa garing meledak dari mulut Antonio. Wajahnya memerah ketika setitik air mata muncul di sudut pelupuk. "Tidak, tapi itu benar. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku akan merasa sakit kalau kau sakit, senang kalau kau senang. Ahahaha. Klise, ya?"

"Klasik." Untuk kali ini Arthur menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling tampan. Antonio bersumpah dia sempat merasa kesulitan berkedip selama beberapa detik sampai senyum itu kembali menjadi garis lurus biasa.

"Hey, Arthur. Kau bisa menghubungiku setiap kali kau membutuhkan bantuan. Atau, Mrs. Pattinson sangat bisa dipercaya. Kau tidak sendiri," lanjutnya kembali ke nada serius. Antonio masih jeli memerhatikan gerak-gerik gestur wajah lawan bicaranya yang berangsur membaik dibandingkan dengan tadi ketika dia pertama kali temui.

"Kalau kau mencoba menghiburku. Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku cuma kelelahan bekerja. Ini sama sekali bukan trauma atau depresi pasca-perang dan kehilangan orang."

_Itu dia, goblok! Kau tidak bisa membohongi seorang dokter!_

"OH. Lelah sampai kau tak sadar sudah begitu selama enam bulan?"

Arthur diam saja. Antonio menghela napas satu kali. Dia mencengkeram bahu lelaki muda itu.

"... atau kau mau ikut denganku di Madrid? Aku juga sendiri, jadi tak masalah untuk mengadopsi anak nakal sepertimu."

"Itu tidak perlu." Arthur mendengus, terkekeh. Dia melepaskan tangan-tangan bersarung putih yang bertengger di bahunya. "Kau lebih kedengaran seperti seorang ibu ketimbang kakak. Cerewet sekali," ejeknya mengolok-olok. Antonio belum sempat memprotes ketika pemuda itu berbisik di telinga; "Tapi, aku hargai itu.  _Gracias_." ―kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di bibir.

Antonio hampir meloncat sewaktu Arthur melepasnya. Wajah lelaki yang lebih tua itu memanas dan matanya melotot bingung.

"Arthur! Ap―"

"Ciuman persaudaraan. Ada, 'kan?" tanyanya datar. Dia kembali lagi mendudukkan diri di kursi malas sambil menyandarkan punggung sebagai pertanda kelegaan. Senyumnya mengembang lagi sebelum menatap lekat ekspresi muka bodoh di hadapan. "Hei, kita masih berperang. Tidak dengan mesiu ataupun granat."

Antonio tercenung heran. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang.

"Memangnya apa yang masih kau― _kita_  perjuangkan?"

Arthur mengulum cengiran. Ah, sepertinya dia yang malah butuh Antonio untuk tinggal di sini bersamanya.

"Bisa minum teh dengan  _saudaraku_  tanpa dihantui ketakutan."


End file.
